Portable computing devices, such as cell phones and/or data enabled portable electronic communication devices (e.g., smartphones), are commonly used today. In the last decade, such devices have found widespread acceptance for personal and business use. Some of the latest advances have resulted in such devices including computation/graphics intensive functionality that rivals the functionality of personal computers (PCs) and similar electronic devices. Docking stations have been developed to interface with portable computing devices through one or more physical connections with portable computing devices.